Empty Ness Syndrome
by peanutty
Summary: I just wish she was here. I knew that one day we would have to let her go but even then I though that she would want to be here with us, her family.
1. Missing Her

**Hi everyone!!! This is my first fic. I am really excited for you guys to read it. Let me know what you think. I have no beta so any flaws are of my own fault, that and my boyfriend for not catching them *GROWLS IN HIS DIRECTION* But I really hope you like it. There are a total of six chapters, which are all completed. **

**ENJOY!!!! Authors Note: Italics are thoughts being said in the story for this chapter its Edward hearing Bella  
**

Chapter 1

Its been twelve years since we said hello and six years since we said goodbye. The first six years were so short and they flew by us before we could even grasp what was really going on. Renesmee grew at an accelerated rate, we all knew that and expected it. But we never expected everything else. Like her being so independent, or when we all realized that she too had imprinted and that it was Jacob, then her powers growing, and above all her wanting to leave.

At six years old she left with Jacob in tow. Edward had insisted that she take the Volvo because he was afraid that Jake's old beat up Rabbit wouldn't hold. And you would think after so many years that he would just buy new car. But no, he said it was just too important, to many good memories and turning points in his life were made with this car, so he kept it. And now the two of them were off somewhere exploring he world, each others love, and there happiness.

"Bella, love whats wrong?" Edward asked. We were laying down on the chase lounge looking out at the forest in Edwards old room. Esme couldn't bare to re decorate it and since Nessie left we rarely were ever at our cottage. "I just miss them, both of them. I just want to have our daughter and best friend back." He just gave me a small smile and nodded knowingly at my statement. It was true, Jake had become the family's best friend and even Rosalie was missing him and surprisingly his smell.

I decided to let Edward hear my thoughts. Speaking them out loud just seemed to make them too real. Plus, I didn't want to upset the rest of the family, who no doubt were listening. Any time I would even mention her name they stopped whatever they were doing. One time Rose and Emmett were in the middle of making love and I had just whispered her name. They stopped immediately and came running. It was really funny but no one laughed. I don't think I have heard a laugh escape anyones mouths in six years.

_I just wish she was here. I knew that one day we would have to let her go but even then I though that she would want to be here with us, her family. I never thought she would want to leave. What did I do wrong?_

Edward looked sullen and just shook his head " Nothing Bella you did everything you were suppose to, we did everything we were suppose to. Life just has a funny way of turning out. I mean she has forever with us which is something we were blessed with. We have to let her spread her wings she needs to explore and needs to grow." I just looked at him. My face I am sure looked like someone had shot my dog and if I could have shed a tear at all, the room might have gotten flooded.

_I know I still just wish she was here. I miss her laughter, her cries, I miss watching her sleep, helping her do her hair, feeling her warm hand against my face and she showing me everything her and Jake did. And for once just this once I wish I could cry. _

I guess I really didn't think that last comment through. I wasn't trying to blame him for anything I just wanted him to hear and feel my emotional state right now. But instead my words wounded him and his face showed it. "Edward please, I do not regret anything in my life and I never will. I love you and I love my life." He sat us up, grabbed my hand and we flew out the window landing on our feet in a full out sprint. I knew were he was leading us to. We come here a lot, our meadow helps us, calms us down, and makes us remember our love. " Bella I just wish I could ease your pain" just as we reached the clearing my head started spinning and I collapsed. I knew what was happening, it was Renesmee.

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter1. Let me know what you think and after I go over chapter 2 again I will post it. So please R&R!!!!**


	2. Amazing powers

Hey guys thanks for the reviews and adds.... The words in bold italics is the past. And the regular italics are thoughts. Watch out though cause there are thoughts in the past and I don't want you guys to get confused.

Chapter two

Her power started to grow at a rapid pace when she turned 4. None of us knew what to expect exactly when it came to Ness, being as Alice could never really see the future were Jacob and Renesmee were concerned, we never knew what the future held. When she was four her true powers became known. We started to notice it when she was asleep....

_**We had put Nessie to bed and were now at the main house with the rest of the family. Alice, Esme , Rose, and I were sitting at the table planning a variety of outings for Renesmee and Jacob. We all hated that she was stuck inside on sunny days and never got to experience real child hood like we had. So, we had decided when she was about 1 to let Jacob introduce her to things we couldn't. While we were busy planning the latest outing Jasper and Edward were playing chess and Emmett and Carlisle were having an in depth conversation about baseball. **_ _**All of the sudden Esme went limp and fell out of her seat. Everyone was to her in less than a second. No one could figure out what happened. She looked like she was sleeping or even worse dead. "Esme, Esme, darling please answer me" That was all Carlisle kept saying. Us children just kept quiet and watched the scene around us. "Look she is smiling" Emmett had said in a hushed tone. After about 15 min Esme just opened her eyes and smiled. "Esme, what happened. Are you OK? Are you lightheaded? Nauseas? Follow my finger!" Carlisle stated going into full doctor mode. At that Esme started to laugh uncontrollably. We were dumb struck. We were all staring at one another and giving questioning glances down to a hysterical woman lying on the floor. " Are you alright? Why are you laughing? This is not something to joke about you fainted and I am sorry love but Vampires do not faint." After about 3 more min of laughter Esme stood straight up and ran out of the house. We all followed close on her heels to see where she was headed. And before long we were all standing in front of our house. I looked at Edward with a panicked expression on my face and turned around and started sprinting towards the front door. But before I even took 3 steps I was stopped by Edwards arms snaking around my waist and holding me so tight that if I was human I would have died. "SHHHH" he whispered " She is sleeping and is fine love, listen to her heart beat." After I calmed down I realized he was right. She sounded absolutely perfect. And I smiled and then realized that we were here for a reason and I looked at Esme " What is going on Esme, seriously are you trying to kill me" But all she did was smile " I saw her" "WHAT!!!!" was the reply from everyone "OK wait back up, Esme you don't have a special power, what do you mean you saw her?" I was baffled and completely curious at the same time. " I saw her. She was sitting under a tree with her face in her hands and she was counting. And I could hear her thoughts and I could feel what she felt. It was the most amazing feeling I have ever felt before. And then she started to run and run. After a few min she ran right in to a wolf, right into Jacob. She got on his back and then they were at the house in the kitchen and I was making them chocolate brownies. It was beautiful. I don't know how it happened, I really don't know why, but it was amazing. It was like Nessie had her hand to my face and I was seeing what she wanted me to see." **_

That was the first time. But every night after that it seemed that someone else would just faint and see Nessie's thoughts. It was amazing or at least everyone else said. I still had yet to see anything and I so desperately wanted to. Carlisle explained that it was probably my shield that was blocking her. So I tried to keep it lowered at all times but as soon as my concentration was broken it was back up again. It was frustrating, infuriating even but I soon just accepted it. Until one day she really surprised me

_**Jasper and I were sitting in the living room while Edward and Alice played yet another game of chess. I was taking turns shielding there minds from one another so the game was actually becoming very interesting to watch. When I suddenly couldn't see anything. Everything went black. My senses were voided out and I started to panic. And then I saw Renesmee staring at the bathroom sink. And then she looked into the mirror. " Mom, mom I know you can hear me. I can see you and I can hear you and no your not dreaming." **_

_**Renesmee**_ powers had intensified by a thousand. She could take over your mind and have conversations with and talk to anyone, anywhere and you could talk back to her. It was amazing. Carlisle said he never had seen anything like it. But that wasn't the only thing. Renesmee now read my mind. It was strange at first. I was used to be able to think whatever I wanted until that dreadful evening...

_**I was laying on the bed watching Edward glide across our bedroom floor. We had just finished laying Renesmee down for the evening. He climbed on the bed and in a flash our lips were crashed together and we were fighting for dominance. I started letting my mind wander over all the other times we had made love " MOTHER EEEEWWWW GROSS PLEASE STOP MOM PLEASE ITS DADDY YOUR TALKING ABOUT" immediately we stopped. Edward had this bewildered look on his face which I am sure mirrored mine. We got up and went right to Nessie's room. **_

"_**Sweetheart I didn't say anything." Nessie's eyes shot open and we stared at each other. ** _

"_What is she talking about, I didn't say anything. Maybe she was just dreaming. Yeah that has to be it" **I thought and I went to speak but she cut me off, "Mommy I wasn't dreaming I heard you then just like I heard you now." My mind raced looking for an explanation, something anything even it resulted in me being absolutely crazy. "Bella I think.... I think she is reading your mind love." I just stood there. Edward finally spoke after 20 min of complete silence " Renesmee would you please try and listen for my thoughts." We stood there for another 10 min. She was making the strangest faces trying so hard to read her fathers mind. " Daddy there is nothing. I cant hear anything" "Thats strange, I cant read your mind unless you lift your shield, Nessie had no problem" **_

We tried for days to try and see if she could read other peoples minds. But nothing ever happened. Carlisle, had explained that due to me being her mother that we were connected in someway and there was invisible rope that held us together. And that I might want to learn to sensor my thoughts. Everyone laughed I on the other hand was in awe.


	3. I missed you

Alright I jumped a little last chapter was an explanation of Ness's powers and how they are linked to Bella. So this chapter is picking up from chapter 1 in the present day. I know its short but I hope you guys enjoy it. And again theres no beta. Remember italics are all thoughts and this is Bella's point of view.

Chapter 3

"_Momma, momma oh momma, I have missed you. Me and Jacob are in Egypt. Its amazing here mom." I just smiled Jacob was in his wolf form digging through the sand and Nessie was watching him. Laughing telling him that he was a silly old dog and that there was no pyramid where he was digging. " Oh Ness I have missed you. You don't keep in touch enough its been almost a year now" She looked at me and tried to smile letting me know that she was sorry. " Momma I am sorry, we have just been so busy and oh my goodness momma I wish you and daddy were here. It amazing and you guys would look amazing in the sun here" I just smiled back at her. At least she was having fun I thought and enjoying herself. " I am mom I love it. I feel so free and we have been to the most amazing places." She started to show me all of the places that they had been in the last year and I was amazed at the beauty at which she saw the world. She truly was an amazing little girl. She blushed, oh how I missed touching her cheek when she did that. " Momma your just as amazing yourself ya know. Momma how is daddy?" I tried to keep the picture of his face out of my thoughts as of late. I didn't want her to see how truly hurt everyone was. "UHH" She gasped, and at that moment I knew I had failed. I had been doing so good really, six years and I made everyone look like she had only been gone a day. Because I was the only one whose mind she could read and get a true feeling of the situation she only contacted me. So I didn't have to worry about anyone else slipping up. And now I had just done so. "Momma, show me the rest of the family please. PLEASE MOMMA, and don't lie to me this time." I cringed a little, I was only trying to protect her, to let her live her life and be her own person but she was right I had lied for six whole years " Momma show me them now" And I did. I let six years of utter and complete sadness go. I showed her everyone. How now one laughed, no one tried to play, hunting became a chore more so than a sport which it had always been. Alice had not gone on a shopping spree in six years. She would only run up to Port Angeles to get the necessities. Rosalie didn't speak ever, every time Edward read her mind it was like she was a broken record repeating "Please come home Renesmee".  
Jasper, he locked himself in his room. With his own emotions and everyone else's he couldn't stand to be around people. Him and Alice barely even spoke. Emmett was the worst I think. He lost the spark in his eye. It killed me to even look at him. He just read and read. Thats all he ever did anymore. Nothing else just read. Carlisle worked because he had to not because he wanted to. He locked himself in his office for days at a time. Esme she just looked out the window waiting. Edward never touched his piano again and we never went back to the cottage after the day she left. "OH momma … I" I could see she was crying as she was picking out the images and watching them in horror. Her family had died and there was nothing there but shells of people that she loves.. "Momma I cant...."_

"Bella, love... was it her." He looked at me with hope, with a little more life that I had seen him in years. How could I tell him that his daughter was never coming back home.


End file.
